The present invention relates in general to so called "biofeedback" devices and in particular to a new and useful apparatus for treating spasmodic torticollis.
According to the article, "Biofeedback in the Treatment of Neuromuscular Disorders,38 by P. Engel-Sittenfeld, Biofeedback and Behavior, 1979, pp. 427-438, torticollis is a disturbance of movement and postural control of the head and neck, often associated with neck muscle spasms and relatively refractory to a wide variety of treatments, including analytical psychotherapy, surgical intervention, and various types of medication. Electromyograph feedback has been applied to this disturbance in a relatively large number of patients.
In 1973, Cleeland reported that ten patients were trained with a combination of electrical shock and EMG feedback whenever the muscle tension of their neck surpassed a certain threshold, which was progressively lowered. Eight of the ten patients showed a substantial reduction of spasmodic activity. In six, this improvement was stable for a mean follow-up period of 19 months. The author reported that eight patients improved when shock was added to the EMG feedback.
In 1974 and 1976, Brudny et al reported their approach to neuromuscular rehabilitation of 48 patients with torticollis, whereby the patients were taught how to relax and inhibit spastic activity and simultaneously try to increase the force of their atrophied muscles, a symptom combination that occurs frequently in torticollis, when one sternocleidomastoideus muscle is constantly tense while the opposite side of the neck is completely flaccid. 26 of the 48 cases achieved meaningful or major improvement in activities of daily living and partially a decrease of medication. During the follow-up from three months to three years, seven of the patients had regressed, leaving a success rate of about 40 percent. This promising result, however, was achieved with the patients sitting. Results under conditions of standing, walking or mental stress are not available at present.